


[Podfic] The Bucky Barnes Guide On What To Do When Your Best Friend Suddenly Turns Hot

by Belayday, Sushimao



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roommates, Voyeurism, tags before this one belong to the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belayday/pseuds/Belayday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushimao/pseuds/Sushimao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule one: Do not fuck him. Bucky broke that rule in less than a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Bucky Barnes Guide On What To Do When Your Best Friend Suddenly Turns Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sushimao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushimao/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bucky Barnes Guide On What To Do When Your Best Friend Suddenly Turns Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281449) by [Sushimao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushimao/pseuds/Sushimao). 



> Of course, of course my pop filter arrived in the mail literally right after I finished recording this story. At least I'll have it for next time!
> 
> This is a gift for my friend, the incomparable Sushimao, that girl loves her some stucky.

MP3 Download link of the entire text can be found here: [MP3](https://www.sendspace.com/file/lcgbz2)

Length: 18:12 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> My audio got a bit muddy on this one I think, nothing terrible, but still, apologies! I am pretty sure that I know what went wrong, so I should be able to avoid that in the future.
> 
> My personal tumblr: belayday.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for listening!
> 
>  
> 
> The song used in the intro and outro is 'My Best Friend's Hot' by the Dollyrots


End file.
